


心似狂潮

by ndjlam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam
Summary: 本来想写一个黑化的散人，写着写着，就想看一个平时很果断自信的散人对待夫人却怂了起来的样子，然后就继续写下去了，依然是流水账呐不要抱期待了。





	心似狂潮

这是跟夫人一起旅行的最后一天，准确的说是最后一晚上，最后几个小时了，散人在床上又扭了扭调整个姿势平躺着。

完全睡不着啊。在床上翻来覆去摊煎饼挣扎了几个小时的散人终于放弃了，睁开眼瞪着陌生的天花板。又过了多久啊。从被子里伸出一只手摸到床头柜上的手机，屏幕冰冷的光略微照亮了这间屋子的一角。

四点二十五分。

还睡什么呀。泄愤似的，散人猛得一翻身，侧卧在床上原本摊开的身子蜷缩起来，随手点开了手机上的LoveLive，刚好又攒够了25LP可以打一首Expert，伸手去摸耳机却摸了半天都没找到，散人才想起来自己的耳机连同Touch几小时之前借给了同样有些失眠的陆夫人。

夫人……应该已经睡着了吧。

散人拿手机打着光看隔壁床的夫人，冷光散在夫人本就白皙的脸上显得他的脸色有些苍白，嘴微微张开，黑眼圈在少了那一副黑框眼镜的遮挡后格外明显。印象中似乎从没见过夫人黑眼圈消失的时候，想到这里散人不自觉地皱了下眉。躺下时带上的耳机有一只已经滑落出来，散人盯着那个耳机，纠结着要不要下床把耳机拿过来，实在是无聊，又怕吵醒了好不容易睡着了的夫人。然而这种无所事事的煎熬还是让散人最终决定去把耳机拿过来，毕竟大半夜除了个别时差党连微博都没得刷。

光脚踩在旅馆的地毯上，只需一步就到了夫人床前，散人俯身，打量了一下耳机线的走向，在床的另一边找到了Touch，半遮半漏的盖在被子下面，即便是长手长腿的他也有些顾忌，怕不小心碰到了夫人，于是果断绕到了另一边去。蹲下身子，从被子中移出了Touch，拔下耳机线把Touch放到了床头柜上。而后就是让散人如临大敌的耳机，掉出来的那一个还好，问题是插在耳朵里的那个，散人在心里由衷的感谢了一下夫人没有把耳机线放到被子里，不然他就彻底没希望了。小心翼翼地伸手取耳机，散人觉得他的手都有些颤抖，胆战心惊地关注着夫人的表情，连睫毛轻微地抖动都会让散人心跳加快，连玩Iwanna时他都没有这么神经紧绷过。

大概是越怕发生什么越容易发生什么。

指尖碰到夫人温暖而柔软的耳垂时散人脑海中第一个反应不是移开手，而是好想捏一捏，然而更加迅速的非条件反射已经操控着散人的手迅速缩了回来。反应过来自己碰到夫人了的散人赶忙观察夫人的表情，而对方只是皱了下眉抿了抿嘴。发觉自己过度紧张的散人挫败的蹲在地上抱头发出一声轻吼，虽说是吼但其实声音比哼唧还小，他还是担心会打扰到夫人。调整了一下状态后，散人又重新上阵了，虽然告诉自己了要有自信，但其实还是很虚。本着长痛不如短痛的心态，散人直接上手迅速地拿到了耳机，而后恶狠狠地盯着夫人看，若是有外人在看到他这个眼神大概会以为他跟夫人有仇了。发现夫人依然没什么大反应之后散人一颗悬了好久的心才算沉下来。

夫人的皮肤贴近了看也很好，又白又嫩的完全不像是在东北的冷风摧残下长大的人该有的皮肤，美中不足就是脸色不好，常年熬夜又不好好吃饭，散人手指绕着耳机的线蹲在地上打量着夫人。头上一堆的白头发，每次散人看到都想去拔，明明比自己年长不了几岁却已经那么多白发了。本来叫夫人出来旅游是想他好好休息一下，没想到计划没有变化快，每晚他们都是半夜才睡下，完全没有起到让夫人调整作息休息放松的作用吧，散人叹了口气。床上原本平躺着的夫人翻了个身，正对着散人，吓得散人以为夫人醒了，手忙脚乱地想要站起来却发现对方完全没有睁眼的迹象。好吧……又是虚惊一场。散人觉得经过这一夜后自己心脏承受能力又高了不少。受到惊吓心累的散人干脆坐在地下靠在了夫人床边，插上耳机，一首歌两分钟不过的时间就打完了。

无聊。

散人百无聊赖的翻着手机里的歌，找了半天也没有什么特别想听的，干脆按上了随机播放，研究夫人的睡相。夫人下唇有些开裂起皮，嘴巴轻微地开合着，看到这个的散人不自觉地舔了下嘴唇，而睡梦中的夫人也几乎在同时咬了咬唇，被口中的唾液润湿了的唇更加饱满水润，散人喉头一哽，心上像是有人挠了一道，痒痒的，像是白天他们在欢乐谷过山车上散人忍不住去触碰夫人的手一样控制不住自己，手竟自己伸出去抚上了夫人饱满的下唇。比之散人略显冰凉的指尖，夫人的嘴唇温暖的过分了，湿润又弹性十足，让人十分想蹂躏一番。然而散人也不过是轻轻抚过就收了手，有些事还是趁着还没过界早点收手为好。

从地上站起来，倒了杯水放在夫人床头，拿着手机坐回床上窝进被子，散人最后看了一眼背对着自己睡得正香的夫人，手狠狠地捏着手机合上了双眼。

别想那么多有的没的了啊，逍遥散人。

**Author's Note:**

> 14年12月。


End file.
